


坏家伙

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 时间一点点过去，文俊辉在顺应主人穴居本性的幽暗厅室昏昏欲睡，只在全圆佑坐的地方有一盏落地灯，鹅黄光束的狭小范围没能把他也罩进去，他无聊透了甚至不知道雨有没有停。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	坏家伙

**Author's Note:**

> 学霸校霸谈恋爱

/  
从上往下数第四根横杆被不够长的窗帘遗漏在外，横在五月末的阳光里烤得滚烫，文俊辉原本是拄着下巴打瞌睡的，没撑住，手臂往外一歪就贴到那根栏杆上。

抢了后座的冰枕压住被烫的地方，其实也没什么大碍，连个红印都显不出来，就是觉得心里燥得慌。

头顶嘎吱作响的风扇，榆树上聒聒的蝉，粉笔划过黑板，同桌用透明胶带粘去错误字迹的撕扯。

要是能静音就好了。

灼热感慢慢被凉意盖住，相贴的地方濯氲几颗水珠，指腹一抹又沁进皮肤里。他头也不回把东西丢到原主的课桌上，砸落了课本哗啦掉地混着后面压低了的咒骂也不是第一次听到，把桌子上的杂物往桌洞里乱塞一气才腾出足够的地方趴下睡觉。

放学铃响过之后文俊辉还是懒洋洋趴着，只转向窗外，用目光仗量榆树与自己的距离，想着要多长的杆才能把那只恼人的蝉黏下来。

高二E班楼下就是自行车停放处，视线顺着攀爬勾连的藤蔓荡下去，刚好就停在那个微弓的背影上。

男孩推车往前走，运动外套敞开被风吹得鼓起来又瘪下去，女孩背包跟在他旁边，高高绑起的发尾左摇右晃，在倾斜的光线里被染成褐色。

上周在市中心遇到他身边的女孩不还是短发吗，女朋友换这么快也不怕被人戳脊梁骨的，这么想着，指间一支圆珠笔转得飞快。

眼看着一双人影就要被遮挡，文俊辉终于挺直脊背坐好，才重又把男孩宽却单薄的肩膀纳入视线，那人偏过脸对女孩讲话时推了推圆框眼镜，折出暮色里唯一一点亮光。

“这不是上学期对你表过白那女的吗？”

Z从前桌挤过来趴在窗台上也往那边看。

“你小子怎么记得比我还清楚”

文俊辉眯起眼睛看他，把Z打发出去，再往外探时已经没什么人，只零星剩几辆车藏在阴凉里。

他仔细回想那个说过喜欢自己的女孩，最后一无所获，他并没有想起她的脸，也不觉得多可惜。

可心里还是吵，大概有蝉钻进去。

/  
全圆佑打开车锁把自行车往后拉的时候就察觉到后胎被放了气，原地站半天才想起来旁边还跟着人。

“今天不能送你回家了”

“谁这么无聊啊”，女孩弯下腰看看被拔掉的气门芯，拍了拍后座，眼睛弯成好看的弧，“没关系啦今天我自己回去也...”

“啊，我的意思是以后也不会再送你了”

“就在这里分手吧”

该有多恶劣才会选择在放学最嘈杂的场所，夕照最刺眼的五点四十五分，没有丝毫情绪铺垫的情况下就和女孩说分手啊。

“理由呢”

其实早就有所耳闻眼前人对于恋爱关系的轻浮态度，和严谨刻板的形象相差甚远，该想到的，告白之后这么容易就能交往的人，分手也不会是难事。

全圆佑上下打量了她几秒，然后用指尖轻轻碰了碰她的头发。

“发绳颜色太闷，我不喜欢”

“就这样？”

女孩瞪大眼睛。

“嗯。我先走了，要把车送去修理”

没听到追上来的脚步，全圆佑心里松了口气，女孩不难缠是好事，却还是没能换来自己折返安慰的念头，存在通讯录里的名字隔天就变成路边某某，遗忘的过程日分秒规律到近乎刻板。

脚踏车在石子路上磕磕绊绊歪来倒去，因为想着要缩短时间所以走了捷径，被人拦下来挑衅的时候全圆佑还没反应过来是怎么回事，直到脸上挨了一拳牙齿重重磕上软肉才意识到自己遇上混混，还是同一间学校里的熟面孔。

钱包手机都交出去，拳头却不停，鼻子一热颧骨也疼得不行，没一拳真正打到要害。

“让你个书呆子把我们老大的妞”

带头的Z嚷着，扯住他头发逼他把视线移到一边那位“老大”身上，全圆佑彼时眼镜早就被掀到草丛里，看来看去也只有一个模糊人影。

“谁？”

“装傻啊，前几天和你一块儿回家高三那女的！”

“那我和她分手了，就刚刚”

"谁信呢！"

眼前三四个混混骂骂咧咧吵了会儿又静下来，Z拔高声音朝旁边吼。

“哥，说已经掰了！还打吗！”

全圆佑心里还没缓过神，只听到轻飘飘一声继续，然后又被掼倒在地，泥土混着血的铁锈甜腥呛进鼻腔。

/  
文俊辉那天留到最后，把人都打发走才慢慢踱过去蹲下身子，折一根草去扫那人凝了血的高挺鼻梁，逗猫一样。

“车，车也是你搞坏的？”

全圆佑勉强抬头，蜷在地上像只熟透的虾，脸有几处淤青，唇角也拉扯着痛，他眯起眼睛想看清眼前人，这次因为距离近了些所以眉眼可以辨别，几乎没花什么时间就抓住他的姓名。

“别冤枉我，我让他们修理你，可没让他们卸你气门芯”

对方轻悠的语调听上去倒是没沾一点戾气，和刚刚那群满脸横肉的人不太像，全圆佑拿不准这人是不是准备再补几脚，只好攥住自己刚刚趁乱找到的眼镜碎片，想着只要对方一动就抬手往他脸上划。

“真分了，不信你自己去问她”

他以为文俊辉计较，又重复一遍，换来一声嗤笑。

“你和她分手干我屁事，再说你缺手分吗”

全圆佑当时没听懂他话里那层意思，脑子混混沌沌不清明，画面还含糊着搅在一起。

“那为什么打我”

又问一遍。

为你是个脚踏几条船的人渣，还被我知道了。

“天太热蝉太吵刚刚吃那碗冰里的爱玉放太少，哦还有，昨天我被栏杆烫到手臂了。够吗，不够我再列几条？”

文俊辉每说一句就用那草点一下他的鼻尖，又痒又痛还不能碰，全圆佑咬着腮帮暗骂这人无理取闹的功力还真是一等一，报一串理由哪个都不成立。

"我说文俊辉"

刚走出几步的人被喊住，全圆佑讲话有些含混，字音却清晰。

“把我打成这样都不送我回家吗”

“脑子有病啊？你见过谁打完人还送回家的？”

“眼镜碎了看不见路，自行车也不能用”

“你神经”

“期末考的座次表出来了，知道理综场你坐谁后面吗”

眼睛一转知道他是什么意思，文俊辉刚开始还蛮不在乎，又走到他身边蹲下来揉一把那人夹了草梗，被汗浸湿的头发。

“你觉得我会怕挂科？”

“但也不能低过一百五吧，考太差”

他故意停住。

是要花整个暑假来和优等生结对子补习的。

干。

文俊辉认命，走过去把人拉起来架好，全圆佑调整到舒服的姿势把身体大半重心移过去，却站着不动。

"走啊"

"我那车怎么办"

干。

"过来把全圆佑自行车搞学校去"

"你管为什么呢我说话不好使了是不是？"

"给我滚回来！"

挂断电话的时候那人脸气得通红，全圆佑乌青着眼角手里握着断了腿的眼镜转两圈，一点被打的狼狈都显不出，文俊辉恶声恶气让他好好指路，暗自盘算着自己的校霸人设怕是已经在这个恋爱渣男书呆子面前摔得稀碎。

终于把人送到单元楼底下，文俊辉扯下书包往他怀里一摔就想溜，却被全圆佑抓住胳膊，细长的眼睛望向他，刀片一样滑过来，要来片他的心思。

“401”

文俊辉蹙起眉头。

“我家的门牌号”

神经病啊谁想知道你家门牌号啊哇靠这人什么毛病。

“那些女朋友我一个都没往家里带过所以她们都不知道”

“现在你知道了”

全圆佑慢悠悠丢下这句话，平直的嘴角弯了弯然后松开他，从包里摸出钥匙，一瘸一拐开门上楼，再也没回头。

胳膊上裸露的被他握过的那块皮肤好像比其他地方更烫，文俊辉愣在原地把这段对话反复嚼了几遍才察觉到其中藏伏的暧昧讯息。

他故意的。文俊辉脸红了。想要破口大骂。

全圆佑——

整天就知道撩撩撩不分男女的渣男伪君子道貌岸然斯文败类社会威胁国家隐患宇宙垃圾。

终于在今天成了他的头号死敌。

/  
二十分钟不到文俊辉就把选择题涂完顺势倒在桌上匐成一只大猫，也不睡，把木头铅笔在试卷上滚着玩儿，监考老师路过扫一眼发现他的答题卡涂得倒是意外认真，没有一笔漫到外面，三十三个长方框排列整齐像士兵。

象征性曲起手指叩两下桌面示意他继续答题，文俊辉这才撑起身子装模作样在试卷上做受力分析，看老师走远了，摩擦力箭头立马变成全圆佑的大名，只一会儿功夫就涂满半张纸，焦躁溢出来。

又被他摆了一道。

他望着前座那位不知姓甚名谁的同学发了会儿呆，又想起早上八点二十三分全圆佑转身走进同个楼层的另一间考场，眼镜好像换了新的，嘴角淤青没褪，依旧是那副看着让人恼火的清冷模样。

也就在拿到追求者送来的牛奶和三明治时露出微笑，可还是疏离，像朵姿态优美的绢花，经纬里全是讨人厌的虚伪。

怎么能指望他知道你的名字呢？还说什么理综考试我坐你前面可以给你抄答案的鬼话，自保的意味够明显了，怎么你就看不出来？

文俊辉用了点力把草稿纸戳出一个洞，那天的情景颠三倒四想了几遍不知道自己在生谁的气，他甚至没把这件事同朋友讲，居然天真到去相信那只成绩排在年级十二名的狡猾狐狸，绝对会变成夏天最大的笑料。

是因为考试可能会挂科被迫放弃整个暑期用来补习才觉得郁闷吗，好像也不是，他漫不经心用刀片削着圆钝的笔，碳粉落在试卷上被手腕蹭到，晕开一圈暗。

但是对打了自己的人说谎似乎也没什么该被指摘的，就算是报复也称不上恶劣，倒是有些理所应当。

他突然就泄气了，是有人用针挑破了他莫名膨胀起来的快乐，文俊辉看着空白一片的答题卡觉得眼睛痛，把水笔橡皮往校服口袋里一塞就举手交卷，将老师的埋怨遗在后面。

操场上早有人在等他，篮球蹦跳着从地上弹起来撞进他胸膛，文俊辉接住反手又推出去，兴致缺缺。

“今天出来这么晚，怎么，要当好学生啊”

“老子睡过了行不行”

“打一局？”

“你们打，我懒得动”

他退到场边坐在篮球架下死盯着全圆佑进去的那间考场，运球的声音在安静的学校里别提多响，沉沉往心上撞，大团乌云也不知什么时候聚过来，铅郁在头顶凝住，闷雷远远地滚。

要下雨了。

文俊辉是在手边半听可乐被球撞到泼洒出来的时候发现全圆佑在看他的，他的位置就在窗边，还保持着稍微探出一点身子的姿势。

嫌吵啊。

不顾忌手上黏腻的糖分饮料，他站起身捡起那只没滚远的球，就着那个偏僻位置，把球往篮板上猛砸过去，哐当一声——在半空和雷撞到一处。

吵的就是你。

他朝窗边那人竖起中指，一字一顿比口型，在保安的呵斥中扬长而去。

/  
所以当下午英语开考前看见全圆佑端端正正坐在他座位前的位置上温书，文俊辉走到一半又折回教室门口仔细看发现两人姓名的确一前一后挨着。

经过全圆佑身边时明显能感觉到对方抬头想要说点什么，他觉得尴尬，只轻轻瞥一眼就收回视线，嘴巴也紧抿。

他把眼镜换成了银框的。

文俊辉在橡皮的前后左右四个面标上ABCD，用黑笔描深，一遍又一遍。

蛮好看。

老师通知上交书包资料之类闲暇物品的过程中基本都有一段混乱空隙，文俊辉全身上下就带了笔和橡皮，伸直了腿在座位上坐着不动，然后在一片混乱的絮语里听到全圆佑侧过身压低了声音对他说。

“我帮你”

帮个头，现在知道卖乖了，滚开。

他不睬他，装哑巴，把自动铅笔摁得哒哒响，按一会儿又压在桌上把笔芯推回去，继续哒哒哒。

“你别提前交卷，等我”

传答题卡的时候他转过来说一句。

“不许提前走”

传试卷的时候他又转过来说一句。

文俊辉假装专心分试卷垂下目光故意不去迎他的眼神，直到考试开始十分钟传条形码的时候全圆佑居然还想和他讲话吓得他瞪大眼睛警告不要乱来，勉强着点两下头算答应。

他这才消停。

广播里一男一女又在讨论新上映的电影有趣无趣，文俊辉听不懂也懒得听，手撑住下巴，悄悄用目光去描他的背影。

全圆佑今天穿的是那套藏青色的正装，衬得他肩膀线条又平又直，因为专注答题的缘故后背放松着所以显得有些微弓，延展出去的手臂线条连带着衣服上的皱褶都是安静刻板的，只在翻动试卷的时候显出些许活泛。

他好像很爱在重要的日子穿这套校服，不，应该是一周除了有体育课的两天他基本都是以这样的模样示人，班里的乖乖仔，红榜上的优等生。

没想到这样的人居然是个把恋爱关系当成游戏的玩咖。

想到这儿，文俊辉弯起嘴角，然后被全圆佑校服勾起的一点线头分去了注意力。

是在哪里被刮到了还是书包蹭的？

他下意识伸出手去按那个蜷曲的微小的弯弧。

几乎在同一时间全圆佑打直了脊背，微不可闻地往前挪了一点，刚好避开他温热的指尖。

我没有！

文俊辉差点就想举起双手以证无辜，缩回手还在心里大骂自己一句你想干嘛他衣服就算破到只剩两块布了也和你没有关系。

前面的人却没给他胡思乱想的空隙，用铅笔浅浅写着听力答案的试卷就从那人的身侧露出一个角，直白地出现在文俊辉眼前。

当监考老师瞎的吗！

一边在心里骂这人是不是完全没作过弊一边迅速往自己试卷上誊好答案，还要留意着老师那边的情况，奇怪的是明明觉得有些明显了可老师却连个眼神都没有递过来。写到最后一道阅读，文俊辉才明白这就是所谓的优等生效应。

很少有撑满一整场考试时间坐在考场上的情况，文俊辉努力拼凑所有已知单词编出一篇作文，竟然也按老师教的三段式工工整整分好，他看还充裕，慢悠悠把单选涂满，不时瞥一眼眼前人的动静，应该是在最后检查答案。

全圆佑留下来帮老师按学号从小到大整理试卷，文俊辉趴在窗台上对从考试半途就如约而至的暴雨发呆，手机呼吸灯一闪一闪，是Z的短讯。

——你老不出来我们看快下雨了就先溜了！全圆佑留着假期挑个时间收拾他！

“发什么呆，走了”

短讯里那位要被收拾的对象站在就自己面前，正从书包的侧袋里拿出一把两折雨伞，拉开暗扣甩了甩，墨绿色绽开像荷叶。文俊辉对话框里大段辱骂还是没能发出去，他把手机摁暗放进口袋里，和金属外壳的自动笔叮叮咚咚响在一起。

/  
“你怎么回事？”

文俊辉刚想一步踏进雨幕就被全圆佑捉住肘弯拉回教学楼外延出的遮挡下，那句带着不可思议语气的疑问句也同时蹦出，着实让人不知该如何反应。

“我没伞啊”

“那你以为我让你等我是什么意思？”

全圆佑皱眉，把伞撑开举过两人头顶，轻轻推搡身边人一下。

这把墨绿色的伞他很眼熟。

雨季开始之后全圆佑不止三次撑着它和那时的女友一起走出校门，单他数过的就有三次，没数过的。

“你伞太小了，哪够打”

心里生出些怪异的推拒，行动上就有了反抗，文俊辉往旁边大大迈出一步企图逃离那块笼住两个人的凝蜡阴影，全圆佑耐心很足地靠过去，却一言不发。

这气氛太古怪了。

文俊辉偏开脸，努力让自己的表情不要显得那么空白。

两个男生并排走着，其中一个不久前把另一个揍了一顿，现在同撑一把伞走在雨里。

哪有这样的写法。

“有没有人说过你的眼睛很好看”

“啊？”

全圆佑看了他一眼，声音染上很薄的一层笑意。

“眼睛，我说你眼睛，好看”

文俊辉就真的眨巴了两下眼，一副困惑模样。

行，现在又开始和几天前的死对头讨论起五官的话题。

“...有人说我生气的时候因为眼睛大所以显得凶”

“但是不生气的时候就很漂亮”

全圆佑说话间避开一个低洼的水塘，很自然地就往文俊辉那边又靠近些，陌生气息逼过来，扰得他呼吸一滞。

不能再让他这样莫名其妙主动下去，好像他们之前的矛盾都不做数了，文俊辉被伞倾斜下来的雨水湿去小半边肩膀，手心也连带着有点凉，他想了想，停下来。

“全圆佑，你到底为什么送我”

那人停下脚步转过来看他。

“想和校霸交个朋友”

这话他听来就是揶揄，文俊辉没做声，想听他还准备搬出什么说辞。

“我英语考试的时候帮你，答应你的事我办到了，你打我我也不追究，也算是不打不相识？”

原来在这里设局。文俊辉几乎要为自己鼓掌叫好。

“可我没抄你给我的答案”

他弯着眼睛笑。

“你不是差生，不知道和优等生结对子是可以申请的”

文俊辉把和班导的聊天界面调出来，凑到全圆佑鼻尖停了五秒又放下。

“我申请希望全圆佑同学可以帮我补习”，他边念边打字，语调轻飘，透出点恶劣，“反正我的假期已经被你毁了，别以为撑个伞这几步路就能把我打发掉”

全圆佑把目光从屏幕移到他几分钟前才夸过的那双漂亮眼睛上，里面流动的光被绵密阴雨衬着，现出锋利的明亮来。

那人花一样饱满的嘴唇轻巧开合。

“十二名，暑假快乐”

/  
文俊辉顶不喜欢雨天，阴沉拖沓，球鞋会沾到泥水，到处飘着植物根茎的潮湿味道，所有明亮色块好像被洗掉的油彩，沿着平直道路的沟壑流走， 暗得过分。

偏偏在这种日子开始补习。

“我还以为你不来呢”

全圆佑边开门边隔着电子监控器同他讲话，声音被电波扭过稍微有些失真。

“被雨拦在半路而已，你不要找班导打小报告啊”

文俊辉跟在他身后向里张望，磨蹭了好半天才进门，全圆佑看他难得乖巧觉得好笑，指着早就准备好的拖鞋示意他把鞋换掉。

“怎么还拉着窗帘，穴居生物吧你”

他踩着后帮换好鞋，又挑剔起来。

“刚刚在打游戏，你老不来我没事情做”，全圆佑从冰箱里给他拿水，察觉到背后投来的探寻目光叹了一口气，“别用那种眼神看我，我又不是只会念书”

换女友换这么勤快的人当然不可能是书呆子。文俊辉悄悄想着，没说出口，径自把全圆佑的游戏手柄腾开自己在沙发坐下。

“就在这儿学？”

“不行？”

“是你要补课我无所谓，试卷带来了就先给我看”

全圆佑朝他伸手，屏幕上游戏还没退出，五光十色投射到他脸上蓝一块红一块，哪里有优等生的样子。

文俊辉把折得皱巴的试卷一股脑塞给他，动作有些不耐烦，全圆佑也不生气，把卷子摊好一面面压平，折角的地方也还原，从桌上拿了一支红笔，标记之前还问一句介意吗。

“随便，你在上面画画都行”

然后全圆佑就真的在他试卷上画起来，先是单选，然后是大题，他看得仔细勾画也勤，不写字的时候红笔在指尖转得飞快，眼镜滑到鼻尖直接用笔尾推上去，勾着脖颈贴近像是要钻到那几张薄纸里。

时间一点点过去，文俊辉在顺应主人穴居本性的幽暗厅室昏昏欲睡，只在全圆佑坐的地方有一盏落地灯，鹅黄光束的狭小范围没能把他也罩进去，他无聊透了甚至不知道雨有没有停。

“全圆佑”

他本来想问能不能把窗帘拉开透点自然光进来，视线传过去却没对上，全圆佑正在纸上做公式演算，一边写一边喃喃自语，文俊辉就望着他那幅专注模样出神，看他苍白细瘦的指节，好奇他眉间蹙紧又舒展的关键。

怎么对女孩子就不能像对题目一样认真。

“你说什么？”

是意识到过分直白的目光还是声音翻越万水千山终于传递过去，全圆佑抬起头来看他，脸上是刚进行过一番思索的茫然。

“...窗帘拉开吧，你都近视了，再这么看东西迟早瞎掉”

用的是不太客气的字眼，内核却有关心，全圆佑愣了一会儿才点头，站起身把窗帘打开，让光线灌进来。雨已经停了，水在屋檐积满，跌坠到车棚的铁皮上，气氛好像变得有些不一样，可到底有什么不一样，谁都说不上来。

/  
“你真没这么坏”

家里有长辈造访，补习移到临近的咖啡馆进行，全圆佑吸了一口冰美式，见文俊辉拂开洒落在习题册上的饼干屑，没由来冒出这么一句，对方抬眼瞥他，又低头写题。

“我的意思是，你现在坐在我对面，没和你那些...朋友在一起，看上去就是个普通男孩”

他笨拙地补充着，在喽啰和朋友两个词间犹豫，吸管里的褐色液体有一段明显的下落。

“要是想离间趁早打住，你帮我补习只算半个老师，离朋友还远就别对我的事指指点点”

文俊辉依旧没抬头，笔尖却停在那页在A选项下重重划线。

全圆佑多少被他言语里露骨的推拒硌到，他耐心其实很少，对眼前的人不知道破例几次，文俊辉是他原本生活圈里的异类，喜恶赤白，言语直率，性格只是看上去顽劣，算不得无药可救，他愿意试试，就当为那双明亮眼睛。

“再戳纸要破了，”他捏住笔尾把那只可怜的铅笔从文俊辉手里救下，让他将注意力击中在自己这里，“你非要当我是离间也没错，我觉得我看人很准，你和他们不是一类人，没必要为了方便把自己变坏”

“我和他们不是一类人？”文俊辉觉得这话实在扎人，不自觉提高音调，话里带冰，“那我和你是一类人，你榜首我倒数，你前途无量我连毕业之后能干什么都不知道，哇全圆佑，你这一类人的范围也实在划太宽”

他气得够呛，握紧手边的咖啡杯柄仿佛下秒就要往全圆佑脸上浇，可对方投过来的视线没有半点慌张，甚至没被触到情绪的边角。

“你这不是有在考虑未来的事吗”

他不慌不忙抓住关键，反将一军，这一句真的踩到文俊辉的痛脚，好像有人往他浑噩无边的快乐里钻开一个洞，教他透过那个洞去看更大的世界。

文俊辉讨厌这种被迫的清醒，和所有人的希冀背道而驰几乎是他乐趣的根源，他不介意变坏，享受陷入泥沼的同时甚至愿意挥舞手脚让自己下沉地更快些。他曾经是个好孩子却被条框缚住，坠落容易于是他从高崖往下跳，风在耳边呼啸着破碎，期待离他逐渐远去像被山谷吞没的呼喊，他终于感到自由。

可现在却有人说他犯了很幼稚的错，更令人沮丧的是他知道全圆佑根本就对，他只是没办法轻易接受，从头开始太难了，他没这么勇敢，所以才选了最轻松的路。

全圆佑看他死盯着桌面发呆，手臂僵直像两块木头，他抬起自己的手掌，没覆上，只是轻轻挨过去，接触到一点肌肤，他能察觉到文俊辉在那瞬间颤了颤，语调放更轻。

“在我家要拉开窗帘，现在也要选靠窗的卡座，你喜欢被阳光笼住，为什么不承认这一点”

有风从破开的孔里逸进来，文俊辉望着他的眼睛，依然觉得慌张，却似乎不那么害怕了，一个月前因为荒唐理由让人修理全圆佑的时候他绝不会想到某天会从这个人的话里汲取力量。

分明只是好轻巧一句鼓励，他就觉得自己无所不能。

/  
夏天慢得让人生气，时间无限延展像被晒化的芝士甜甜黏黏，他们花更多时间呆在一起，不止是补习，偶尔也去游戏厅蹭冷气和免费汽水三明治，让脚踏车的车轮碾过地上深邃的绿荫，挤在队列里排买一送一的季节限定甜筒。

全圆佑觉得他们是朋友，毕竟他们几乎分享了整个假期，他听文俊辉抱怨教室外的那只蝉有多聒噪至少五十遍，也试着和他的那些兄弟打过几场篮球，却默契地避开了一些东西。

他能隐约感觉到文俊辉对他的过分关注和对这份关注的不自知，他也似乎能回想起那些视线，轻轻巧巧伸过来缠在他身上，是好奇或是好感，文俊辉的沉默让这种暧昧氛围变得更黏。

补习还算有成果，校霸脑袋不笨，只是荒废太久有点锈，明显的成绩上浮不太可能，全圆佑给他的目标是通过学年初的考试，一科都不许挂。

考试只针对需要补习的学生，阶梯教室稀稀拉拉坐百来号人，一张综合卷现收现评，全圆佑在外面的排球场等他出来。耳机里的歌快循完一遍，突然有人从背后冲过来扑到他背上，很响一声撞击吓得他心脏都停跳，眼镜没挂稳飞出去，眼前还模糊着就听文俊辉一串道歉。

他没把眼镜递给全圆佑而是蹲下来直接捏住镜腿往他耳骨上架，全圆佑怕被戳到眼睛，下意识握住他手腕，冰凉指尖贴住他鼻梁，视野恢复，他在文俊辉的瞳孔里找到自己的轮廓，然后才意识到这距离实在太近。

“我及格了！全部都！”

文俊辉好像没察觉到他的想法，把人从地上提起来，几乎是用双臂牢牢箍住他，滚烫呼吸熨在他肩膀，全圆佑只能像个不倒翁被他抱着晃来晃去，他们心脏现在贴很密，隔着两层衣料砰砰砰地跳，他知道文俊辉在笑，甚至不用特意确认他的表情。

“说了你能做到的”

他其实想抬起手揉揉文俊辉的后脑勺，手臂被箍住没办法抬高只好虚还住他的腰，拍一下，再拍一下。

“谢谢圆佑”

文俊辉把嘴贴在他肩膀说了这么一句然后放开扭转身体好像要逃，分不清是第一次道谢还是第一次不带姓称呼这两件事哪件更冲击，全圆佑觉得自己的心脏正用力收紧缩进一个很小的糖盒里，还不清楚原因，他已经往前追一步拉住对方手臂。

“怎么了？”

他问他怎么了，他也不知道怎么了，优等生舌头被牙齿绊住，少见的笨拙。

“放学...放学之后一起走，我请你，随便你想吃什么都行”

文俊辉噗嗤笑了。

“你请我干嘛，我才该请你。那晚点见”

晚点见，全圆佑太熟悉这句话了，听起来却和那些交往过的女孩约定的不一样，他从来只是简单履行这件事，没真的期待过。

可现在他看着文俊辉的身影快要消失在走廊尽头，他的背脊被夏暮日光染成刺眼的白，在熙攘人群里闪烁着，像一颗拖长尾巴飞过的彗星。

必须牢牢抓住它，在这颗星星掉进银河之前。

他一秒钟都不可以再等。

/  
“不会打架就不要往前冲！谁让你往人家棒球棍上撞啊是笨蛋吗！”

文俊辉恶声恶气，动作却小心，他揽住全圆佑肩膀一寸寸用手指在他身上丈量受伤的范围，问他这里痛吗他摇头哪里痛吗也摇头，脱下外套一看手臂明明有大片青紫，气得他直翻白眼，恨不得一瓶药膏砸他额头。

“他要打你我本来想夺的，感觉抢不到下意识就去挡了”

全圆佑痛归痛，见文俊辉温温柔柔帮他处理他又开心，语气挺轻快。

“打就打呗你不想看我被打吗，上次我把你搞得这么惨”

“现在不想”

“...就是以前想的意思咯”

文俊辉停住动作，抬起眼睛瞪他。

“毕竟上次你把我搞得这么惨”

全圆佑歪头看他，拆换主语说得一本正经。

“啊好好好知道了知道了我错了！全圆佑你不许说话了！”

文俊辉猫咪那样炸开满身的毛，他自己也挂彩，嘴角有淤青，脸上刮开一道狭口血都没干透，却还是先帮全圆佑上药，十二名对这个优先等级很受用，空出来的那只手捏着药棉蘸好酒精凑过去轻轻擦拭他的伤口。

他们在狭小的空间里动作着，文俊辉刻意放缓自己的呼吸，却依然听到对方过速的心跳。

和上次被卷入无端责难不同，这次冲突是全圆佑自己撞上去的，去到约定地点发现文俊辉被陌生人围住他几乎没思考就冲过去。很会打架的校霸在那个当口并不需要他帮忙，撑到帮手来绰绰有余，为了照顾不会打架的优等生反倒被拖慢步调，东挡西防还被全圆佑那边的情况分走几次注意力，才被偷袭得手。

其实那一棍子他看见了，能躲过去，结果笨蛋冲上去拦在自己前面，木棒撞击皮肉的身体沉闷一声响，居然也撞他心上。

文俊辉想着刚才的事，力气拿捏不住就变重，全圆佑嘶了一声他才回神，视线飘忽不敢对他眼睛，半瓶白药喷完才开口。

“不是说了晚点见，你跑来找我干嘛”

全圆佑这才想起他原本是要说什么，可在这个关键点他又突然不好意思起来，像要开始解一道数学题似的推了推滑到鼻尖的镜框。

“想问你上学期为什么揍我”

文俊辉噎了一下。

“...都说了”

“除去天太热蝉太吵爱玉放太少你被栏杆烫到手臂这些我听过的之外，”全圆佑不依不饶，摆出强硬姿态，“到底为什么”

校霸想把人一把推开又怕碰到他的伤，扭了扭肩膀颇不自在地把脸偏向一边，声音又轻又小。

“你玩弄女孩子的感情，我这叫为民除害”

“我玩弄她们感情和你有什么关系，你很在意？”

“没有！只是看你不顺眼”

“这样吗，原来不是在意啊，真可惜”

酒精棉花顺着全圆佑的拇指滑进手掌弯弧里，湿湿软软垫在文俊辉的下颚，他开始想四周空气燃烧着融化了自己是不是已经中暑，不然怎么会听到全圆佑压着笑意的声音。

“那你说收拾我是为民除害，不如更彻底一点”

“文俊辉，和我交往吧”

所有声音都潮水那样退去，只有他简短一句搁浅在沙滩上，好像不答应他下一秒就会被浪花卷走，于是文俊辉几乎是仓促地点头，被那人抱住听到对方同样轰鸣的心跳时才反应过来。

全圆佑——

整天就知道撩撩撩不分男女的渣男伪君子道貌岸然斯文败类社会威胁国家隐患宇宙垃圾。

终于在今天成了他的头号男友。

/  
“只是为民除害，不是喜欢你”

“知道了”

“不能让你这种坏家伙继续欺负女孩子”

“知道了。所以我们到底要不要接吻”

“...要”

Fin.


End file.
